


For Science!

by wynterelle



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Cardia and the Science Boys engage in some experimentation outside the scope of their current project.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> There are no excuses for this. It’s just 4k words of gratuitous smut. Pure PWP.
> 
> Takes place after Impey's Future Blessings route, but before his post-credits epilogue. Minor spoilers for Impey’s Future Blessings route - skip the first ~300 words if you want to avoid these.

Cardia feels truly lucky to have such dependable men in her life. She counts the entire crew who helped take down the Nautilus as her closest friends, but over the past few months, two of them in particular have become especially dear to her.

Impey is, of course, the love of her life.

It's been several months since he had presented her with the horologium detoxifying agent. Several months since Cardia had been able to experience all the sensations of touch with another person.

Needless to say, she and Impey had wasted no time in exploring that particular avenue.

But it wasn't just Impey she had to thank for her freedom from the horologium's poison. Victor had also put in long hours and tireless efforts, for which she is eternally grateful.

Cardia would have thought they might have a chance to relax after finishing the construction of the bathysphere. However, the prototype had been such a resounding success that Queen Victoria had ordered the shipyard remain open and fully staffed, putting both men in charge of overseeing additional projects. A small office had even been built for them, one that was quickly filled with research notes and prototype models. But while Impey and Victor were leaders in their fields, they both insisted they couldn't work to their fullest potential without a certain research assistant.

That's how Cardia came to work with the two men. She knew she was lifetimes behind them in knowledge, so she set her mind to helping with whatever she could and learning as much as possible.

Fortunately, both men happened to be some of the kindest people Cardia had ever met. No question was ever too basic or small. They would always take the time to explain. Behind the closed doors of their office had become a safe place for her to ask whatever piqued her curiosity - a place of constant learning and discovery, with no question ever unwelcome.

That's why she doesn't hesitate to ask them both, "What's a threesome?"

They freeze, their work suddenly forgotten. Impey's face instantly goes almost as red as his hair, and Victor's is somehow even worse.

"Um…" Suddenly unable to meet her eyes, for once Impey is at a loss for words.

How unlike him! It must be difficult to explain. Maybe context would be helpful.

"I heard some of the workers use the word earlier," Cardia explains. "Everyone laughed but I must be missing something to understand the joke."

Impey still can't give her an answer, so she turns to Victor.

"Can you explain it, Victor?" she asks. He's always very good at breaking down complicated concepts. Surely he'll be able to help.

But Victor's face is still crimson behind his glasses, and instead of offering an explanation he looks like he's trying his best to melt into the wall.

Cardia frowns. This is the first time she's received this sort of reaction. Determined to find out what she wants to know, she presses onwards.

"If it's that hard to explain, could you show me instead?"

Both men are silent, their eyes going wide.

They exchange a look and Impey loses it completely, doubling over with laughter. This sets Victor off too, laughing so hard he has to take off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes.

Cardia begins to suspect she's missing something crucial.

Impey finally gets hold of himself enough to say, "Technically we _could_ show you, but I don't think you'd be up for that."

He bursts out laughing again. Victor is trying valiantly to reign himself in, but his shoulders are still shaking with silent laughter.

Cardia grits her teeth. She's had enough of being the only one left out.

"What happened to 'there are no stupid questions'? Why can't you just tell me?"

Her voice comes out louder than she intends, her frustration on clear display. Not one to lose her temper very often, her reaction finally causes both men to settle down.

Impey throws a pleading glance to his friend, but Victor only shakes his head and holds up his hands.

"Don't look at me for help on this one. She's _your_ girlfriend."

Impey clears his throat before starting, "So, Cardia… Remember what we did last night?"

She remembers quite well, of course. Over the past few months, Impey had spent the evenings showing her all the ways she could touch and be touched by another person. It had all been _very_ educational. Just thinking about it sends a rush of heat through her, turning her mind to thoughts of the pleasant activities they'd shared. But how did that relate to her question?

Confused, she just nods.

Impey swallows and continues, "Yeah. So that. But with three people instead of two."

"Oh." She'd never considered such a possibility. "But how would that even work? Where would you get a third person from?"

"That depends," Impey explains slowly. "Sometimes it's just a stranger you'll never see again, or sometimes it's a third person the couple trusts completely."

Cardia digests this information, considering it and finding it surprisingly enticing.

"I see," she says. "So for us, it might be someone like Victor?"

Victor is completely frozen, his mouth fallen open.

"Uh…" Impey's words desert him again as he glances between his girlfriend and his friend. "Maybe?"

Cardia tilts her head and looks at their friend, considering. She'd learned a lot about touch over the past few months, but she's really only touched one person all this time. And who better to extend that with than the other man responsible for neutralizing the horologium?

"I had no idea that was something people did. It actually sounds intriguing." She looks back at Impey. "Could we try it?"

He blinks at her. "I-if you want?"

Cardia glances back at Victor. "Would you be alright with that?"

"W-what?" Victor's voice is higher than usual, his expression panicked.

"Would you be alright with having a threesome with me and Impey?"

Victor stares at her. He says nothing as he reaches one hand up to pinch his arm, but even this doesn't snap him out of his daze.

Cardia sighs. Both of them were normally so smart and competent, but it seemed she would have to take the lead here.

She steps toward Impey, leans up, and kisses him deeply. He responds immediately, the feeling of his mouth so familiar to her.

Drawing away from him, she turns to face Victor. He's watching her with wide eyes, still seemingly processing the situation.

Cardia approaches him slowly, holding his gaze. Surely her intentions are obvious? She pauses as she reaches him, giving him a chance to pull away. Giving Impey a chance to intervene.

But neither of the men move. So Cardia raises herself up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against Victor's. He remains shocked and still for only a moment, before closing his eyes and leaning in to her. Just as he begins to respond though, Victor takes hold of her shoulders and pulls her away.

"Wait, is this actually happening?" he asks, his voice unsteady. "Here? Now? And you're both ok with it?"

Victor looks over at Impey incredulously but his friend just shrugs. "If it's what Cardia wants, it's fine by me. I mean, there's no one I'd trust more."

Victor runs a hand through his hair. Cardia can almost see his thoughts flip back and forth between agreeing or fleeing from the room.

" _Please_ , Victor?" Looking up at him as she says this, she sees his hesitation start to unravel. "I'm _so_ curious."

She gives him her best pleading face, and whatever reservations Victor has crumble away.

He pushes up his glasses, buying some time before responding, "Well, if you're both sure…"

Cardia grins enthusiastically. Laid-back as always, Impey just smiles and gives him a nod.

Clapping her hands together, Cardia looks between them both.

"So, how does this work?" she asks, eager to get started.

Impey scratches the back of his head, considering. "I've never actually done it like this before… but if other people can figure it out, I'm sure we can too."

He motions towards the couch at the side of the room. "Let's sit down and see where things go."

With that plan in place, Cardia takes them both by the hand, leading them along. She sits down and they settle in beside her, one on each side.

Impey puts an arm over the back of the couch, growing more relaxed as he adapts to the new situation, while Victor is fidgety and clearly nervous.

Cardia places a hand on Victor's thigh in what she hopes is a reassuring manner, but she can feel he's tense under her touch.

"It's alright," she says softly, trying to put him at ease. "At the very least, we'll all learn something."

This makes him laugh, dispelling some of his tension. "I guess I can't argue with that."

Cardia smiles at him before turning towards Impey.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," she says, drawing him into a quick kiss.

"You know I can't say no to you, my beautiful lady," he says with an easy grin. "Although I have to admit this isn't a request I ever thought you'd make."

Cardia kisses him again, more passionately this time, before turning back to Victor. His cheeks are lightly flushed, a little affected by watching his two friends.

Cardia leans over to give him a kiss. He responds carefully, as though uncertain how far to take things. Parting her lips, she urges him to take more. Victor does so tentatively, his gentle style of kissing so different from Impey's usual energy.

Not one to be still for long, Impey trails kisses against the side of her neck, stroking a hand over the flat of her stomach. Her tongue still entangled with Victor's, Cardia shivers at all the feelings the two men are provoking in her. _Oh yes_. She's already certain this is going to be a worthwhile experience.

Breaking away from Victor, she tells him softly, "You can touch me too, you know."

His nervousness comes rushing back, obviously uncertain how to proceed. Cardia draws one of his hands up to her breasts, encouraging him to knead at them. Victor makes a noise in his throat, his expression somewhere between shock and bliss.

Impey laughs at his friend's reaction. "Yeah, they're nice right? She likes it when you're a bit rough with them too. Try it out."

Victor visibly swallows, but pinches lightly at the outline of her nipple. Even through her shirt and bra, it's enough to make Cardia sigh with pleasure. Impey catches her mouth in a kiss, his hand untucking her blouse, before deftly undoing the buttons.

Victor continues to tease at her nipple. Gradually growing more bold, he leans in to brush kisses along her neck. This has her moaning into Impey's mouth. Cardia struggles quickly out of her now unbuttoned blouse, eager to feel their hands directly on her skin.

Impey gives a low chuckle at her display of haste, slipping a hand behind her back to unhook her bra. Victor pauses in his attentions momentarily, as his friend draws the lacy garment away.

Even though Victor has seen her chest several times before, he still seems overwhelmed by the sight. His gaze trails past the neutralized horologium, taking in the sight of Cardia's round breasts and pink nipples. He shifts a little beside her, and Cardia can see with a quick glance down at his trousers just how affected he is.

Impey draws her face back towards him. He's grinning at her, his green eyes delighting in the flush of her cheeks, the redness of her lips.

"You're gorgeous. You know that, right?"

He kisses her again, open-mouthed, as his hand moves to her breast. At the same time, Cardia feels Victor renew his attention to her neck, one hand gliding up the smooth skin of her stomach, up to her chest.

Both men have a hand on her breasts, their touches completely different. Victor is gentle, lightly teasing and pinching at her nipple, drawing it into a peak. Impey palms her roughly, alternating between squeezing at her and running his calloused thumb over where she’s sensitive. It's enough to have Cardia moaning, pressing her thighs together.

At this, Impey's hand releases her, moving to between her legs. He cups her through her trousers, and Cardia eagerly grinds down against his palm.

Victor bends to take her nipple into his mouth. He licks at it, sucking just hard enough to make Cardia gasp.

Impey breaks their kiss, panting lightly. "What do you want, Cardia? Tell us."

She wants everything all at once, but can't decide where to start. Barely thinking, she puts her hand on Victor's head and pushes him downward. He seems surprised at this, glancing quickly at Impey.

Impey just shrugs. "Lady's choice," he says, as he unfastens Cardia's trousers. 

She wriggles out of them quickly, pulling her panties and shoes away at the same time. She's entirely naked between the two fully clothed men, and yet she doesn't feel vulnerable at all. They're both watching her attentively, letting her determine what comes next.

Cardia looks expectantly at Victor, spreading her legs.

He holds her gaze and asks, "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," Cardia affirms, her voice breathy.

Victor glances over at Impey as well, but Impey gives his usual good-natured smile.

"Go for it. Just don't show me up too badly, ok?"

Victor blushes, but gives his friend a slight grin. "Apologies in advance."

He takes off his glasses and sets them on the couch, before getting on his knees between Cardia's legs.

Impey puts a finger under her chin and tips her face up to look at him. "I hope this is living up to your expectations so far, pretty lady."

Cardia didn't know what to expect going into this at all, so she just nods. Impey pulls her into yet another deep kiss, just as she feels Victor's mouth between her legs.

Victor's technique is completely different from what she's used to with Impey. While Impey loves burying his face against her, lapping at her without restraint, Victor is more precise, methodical. He sucks lightly at the small bud between her legs, licking it gently at the same time. It's not what she's used to, but her body responds eagerly. She's only ever had Impey go down on her before, so the contrast of Victor's style is all new, unexpected and thrilling.

Impey's hand steals down to her breasts, his fingers rough against her skin. After so many months together, he knows exactly what she likes. Between Impey’s touch and Victor’s mouth on her, Cardia can’t help the sounds she’s making, moaning into Impey’s kiss.

Cardia winds a hand into Victor's hair. She doesn't need to hold him in place - fully focused on his task, he's not going anywhere. She just enjoys the feeling of his fluffy hair under her fingers.

Cardia runs her other hand up Impey's thigh, stopping only when she meets the large and obvious bulge between his legs. She rubs him through his jumpsuit, drawing a groan of pleasure out of him that reverberates through their kiss.

Impey moves his attention to her neck, sucking at her skin just hard enough she knows she’ll have marks the next day.

"You're so beautiful, Cardia," he murmurs against her, his hand still teasing at her breasts. 

Cardia’s already breathing quickly when Victor eases a finger into her. Pressing upward, he tries a few depths and pressures until he finds the right combination that has her moaning loudly. Having figured out how to hit the spot inside her just right, Victor works his finger in and out, his mouth never pausing in its attention to her.

With Victor between her legs and Impey lavishing attention across her chest and neck, Cardia has never felt so many sensations all at once. She closes her eyes and focuses on the heat running through her body, her thighs starting to tremble around Victor’s head.

Impey pauses for just a moment to observe her.

"Hey, whatever you're doing, keep at it,” he says to Victor. “She's loving it. You should see her face right now, she's adorable right before she comes."

Victor makes a low noise against her, one Cardia feels right through her core. She’s shaking all over, barely noticing as her hips start to roll against Victor. Having both men focused entirely on her is almost too much for her to handle.

“Come on, Cardia,” Impey murmurs into her ear, licking up the edge of it. “Let’s hear you come.”

He settles back in at her neck, pinching roughly at her breasts as Victor continues to lap at her, his finger hitting the exact spot she loves.

Under this onslaught of sensation, there's no way she can hold it together. Cardia comes apart completely, harder than she ever has before, crying out. She pulls Victor in hard against her, his mouth and hand unrelenting, while Impey kneads her breasts and sucks hard at a sensitive spot on her neck. Neither man lets up until she's a panting, wrung out mess.

A muscle in her thigh won't stop jumping, but she can't bring herself to care. Not when she feels like this. Not when Victor's smiling up at her, clearly pleased with himself, and Impey's holding her gently, planting kisses in her hair.

"You alright?" Impey checks in with her as Victor moves back to the couch, putting on his glasses again.

Cardia nods. Still overwhelmed, she's not sure how to express what she just experienced.

"That was…" she starts, but has to swallow before she can continue. "That was _amazing_."

She looks between Impey and Victor, both men still fully clothed but very obviously turned on. Victor's trousers appear to be uncomfortably tight, and she knows from touching him earlier that Impey's more than ready to go.

"Your turn now," she says. "Both of you."

Victor's eyebrows draw together. "Um, how exactly…?"

"Right!" Impey chimes in, sparing his friend from needing to overthink the details. "An engineering problem. Leave this to me."

He gets up and surveys the scene, trying to figure out a feasible arrangement.

"Victor, move over that way as far as you can go." Impey gestures to one side and Victor obligingly moves as instructed. "Cardia, up on your knees like this."

Impey's strong hands help pull her up so she's on her hands and knees on the couch. He settles in behind her and Cardia understands what he's going for. Thankfully the couch is wide enough to accommodate the three of them like this.

Cardia gives Victor a quick kiss on the cheek, then drops down to nuzzle her face in his lap. He gasps at this and Cardia wonders briefly if she should have given him some warning, but he's already quickly working to undo his trousers.

Impey's hands are warm and steady against her hips as he presses himself against her, still fully clothed but _very_ hard. She can't help but push back against him in anticipation.

"You good with this, Cardia?" he asks, giving her behind a squeeze.

"Yes!" she confirms, wiggling her hips to emphasize just how good she is with it. Despite having been beyond satisfied just before, she's excited to see this through.

She looks back over her shoulder at Impey as he undoes his jumpsuit, just enough to free himself, and shares a quick smile with him before turning back to Victor.

"You made me feel so good before," she tells him earnestly. "I'm going to do the same for you."

Blushing fiercely behind his glasses, Victor just nods, completely at a loss for words, before pulling her into a kiss.

Impey shifts behind her, and Cardia feels him slide two fingers into her, getting her ready to take him. She's already very warmed up from before, but appreciates him looking after her.

"Fuck," he swears under his breath. "Cardia, you're insanely wet."

She just moans into Victor's mouth and pushes herself back against Impey's fingers. With this encouraging reaction, Impey draws his hand away. Cardia wants to protest the lack of his touch, but soon feels his cock pressing against her.

Victor winds a hand in her hair and draws her into a deeper kiss, muffling her moans as Impey slowly pushes himself into her. She's used to his size, but the way he completely fills her up is always enough to overwhelm her.

As Impey settles into a steady pace behind her, Cardia breaks away from Victor's kiss, bringing her head down to his lap. He's undone his trousers just enough for her to do what she wants.

She's never gone down from this particular angle, used to always being right in front of Impey when she takes him into her mouth. Victor is an easier size to take though, so she wraps her lips around him and gives it a try.

Being off to the side of him makes some of her usual techniques more difficult, so she settles for just swiping her tongue over the tip every time she bobs her head up. From the way Victor exhales a shaky moan at this, Cardia knows he has no complaints.

Ever considerate, Victor holds her hair out of the way. Cardia appreciates it, but is pretty sure his motives aren't entirely selfless. She can tell he's watching her, and from the noises he's making it's evident he's enjoying the experience.

As she settles into a good pace, she feels Impey reach one hand around her to rub at her clit, his other hand holding her steady as he snaps his hips against her.

They'd explored each other almost every night since she'd been cured of her poison, but no matter how many times he touched her, he always set her body on fire for him. 

The feeling of his touch is somehow even more electric than usual this time. Cardia can only guess it's the effect of knowing what she's doing to both men that's accentuating the sensations running through her. She pushes back eagerly against Impey, loving the way his fingers and hips know just how she likes it.

Impey knows her well enough that her reaction doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" he says, making his point with a particularly deep thrust that leaves her trembling. "Think you can come for us again, beautiful?"

Cardia tries to make a noise of agreement, but with Victor's cock in her mouth it just comes out as a moan.

"Let's make it happen then," he says, and Cardia can picture the grin on her boyfriend's face.

He angles his hips a little more, enough that each thrust has him pushing perfectly against the spot inside her that drives her wild. She's moaning loudly around Victor's cock, working at him enthusiastically as she delights in the way Impey's giving it to her.

"Cardia," Victor warns between shallow breaths, "this is - ah! This is too good. Y-you're going to make me come…"

At the same time, Impey groans as he drives himself faster into her. "You're getting so tight, Cardia. I'm going to come so hard…"

Hearing how close both men are threatens to ignite her completely. Combined with the feeling of Impey's fingers against her, the way he hits that spot inside her with each snap of his hips, she knows she's close to her own peak. In an effort to distract herself from how close she is to the edge, Cardia redoubles her efforts on Victor.

"Oh - oh god! Cardia, I - ah!" Victor cries out, his hands tightening in her hair as he spills himself into her mouth.

Cardia swallows it down, but the sound of Victor's release along with the feeling of Impey against her is finally too much. She pulls her mouth away from Victor and cries out, her own orgasm hitting her hard.

Impey fucks her through it, the rhythm of his hips breaking, unsteady. He grasps her hips tightly as she trembles around him.

"I can't - Cardia, it's too much--"

Impey groans loudly, driving himself as deep as he can as he finishes inside her.

All three of them can do nothing but catch their breath for a moment after, the room silent except for the sound of their panting. Cardia is certain her mind and body have both turned to mush. She's vaguely aware that she's still the only one entirely naked, but can't fathom having the energy to put her clothes back on.

Impey is the first to recover, pulling out and buttoning his jumpsuit before he settles heavily onto the couch.

He pulls Cardia to sit next to him and takes a few more breaths before he says, "Wow. That's not what I expected to happen at work today."

"That's not what I expected to happen at work _ever_ ," echoes Victor. He's blinking slowly, like he's still trying to fully grasp what he just experienced.

Cardia takes Victor's hand comfortingly in hers, her other hand reaching for Impey's as she snuggles up to him. She pulls Victor in to rest against her.

"I'm glad it happened," she says simply. "We should have another - what was the word again?"

"Threesome?" offers Victor, half asleep against her shoulder.

"Yes, that's it. We should have another threesome again sometime."

"Whatever you want, princess." Impey laughs softly and kisses the top of her head.

Cardia closes her eyes, relaxed and perfectly content between the warmth of the two men. Yes, she decides, they would definitely be doing this again.


End file.
